Virée shopping
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Alice emméne Nessie a sa premiére "vraie" virée. Et a la mauvaise idée de ramener un sac de sous-vêtements de Victoria Secret à la villa. OS sur Edward qui parle de contraception à Nessie et sur une Alice qui maudit sa passion pour le shopping.


{PoV Marlyse}

Nous somme de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ah non, ça c'est Pokémon. Nous, nous sommes de retour pour essayer de vous faire rire ! Donc, vous allez découvrir comment un sac de sous-vêtements de chez Victoria Secrets peuvent provoquer un énorme quiproquos, comment Edward essaye de parler de contraception a Nessie et bien d'autres choses !

{PoV MissVintage}

HEY ! Bon, comme visiblement Marlyse vous a fait le tempo, j'vais pas en rajouter ) Si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une super bonne lecture :D

Et maintenant, place à la fic' !

**Une histoire de sous-vêtements**

{PoV Carlisle}

C'était un matin comme les autres chez les Cullen. Enfin, presque comme les autres.

Car Alice avait décidé d'emmener Renesmée faire sa première virée shopping. Au programme : H&M, Prada, Victoria Secrets, Dior et évidemment Channel.

Car notre chère Nessie avait aujourd'hui (enfin, d'apparence) 15 ans.

{PoV Alice}

Mais qu'est ce qu'Edward avait à tourner autour de la Porsch comme si elle était piégée? Ca commencé à devenir vraiment lassant, à la longue ! Finalement, Nessie finit par descendre dans le garage. J'embrassais Jasper et rentrer dans la voiture.

{PoV Nessie}

Je dois dire que j'étais vraiment excitée ! Certes, j'étais déjà allé acheter des fringues avec Maman, mais cette fois, ce serait différent. Tatie Alice était la reine du shopping ! Rien qu'à voir le programme d'aujourd'hui, j'imaginais déjà toutes les fringues que j'allais pouvoir acheter !

Enfin, elle mit le contact, et nous partîmes. Un fois arrivées dans l'artère principale de la ville, Alice se gara et nous descendîmes, en direction de H&M.

{PoV Alice}

Après m'être garée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial : six étages et fer et de verre entièrement dédiée à la mode. Bref, le rêve de toutes les femmes (dans lesquelles je n'incluais pas Bella, bien entendue !). Nous entrâmes chez H&M et aussitôt Nessie se dirigea automatiquement vers les T-shirts.

{PoV Nessie}

Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de tee-shirts. J'en attrapais un au hasard, puis un autre. Même en attrapant des fringues au pif, je tombais sur de magnifiques vêtements. Un tee-shirt violet délavé avec des manches en résille noire, et un chemisier noir à manches ballon. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les bas, mais Alice m'interpella avant que j'atteigne mon but. Je me dirigeais docilement vers elle.

{PoV Alice}

Je venais de voir la robe qui ferait fureur demain. Une robe bustier noire et bleue électrique, en cachemire. Elle ne paraissait pas extraordinaire au premier regard, mais à mieux y regarder, elle était vraiment magnifique. Lorsque Nessie me rejoignis, elle poussa un petit sifflement admiratif devant la robe.

-Elle est belle, hein ?

-Oh, ça, oui !

Je la lui fourrais d'autorité la robe dans les bras et la dirigeais vers les cabines d'essayage.

{PoV Nessie}

Je passais la robe et m'admirais longuement dans le miroir, avant de sortir, montrer le résultat à Alice. C'était une robe toute simple, mais magnifique au possible. A peine sortie de la cabine, je m'exclamais :

« Je la VEUX ! »

Alice me répondit par un sourire.

Une fois de retour à la maison, j'allais m'avachir sur le canapé, dans les bras de Jacob. Jasper entra dans la pièce, et considéra le sac Victoria Secrets qu'Alice tenait à la main d'un air ravi. Il y plongea la main et en ressortit un déshabillé de dentelle pourpre plutôt provocant avec un sourire coquin.

{PoV Alice}

Je souris lorsque je vis l'air qu'abordais Jasper. Je lui enlevais le sous-vêtement des mains en articulant en silence « c'est pour Nessie, pas pour moi ». Je souris encore plus largement lorsque je vis son sourire s'effacer aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je lui murmuré « ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai aussi ».

Sauf que, c'est précisément se moment que choisit Edward pour rentrer de sa partie de chasse.

{PoV Nessie}

Aïe aïe aïe ! Si Papa découvrait nos achats à Victoria Secrets, j'étais morte ! Comme s'il avait deviné, il s'approcha sans un mot d'Alice et lui prit le sac en plastique des mains. Il renversa son contenu sur le sol, attrapa un des soutifs pigeonnants, regarda la taille et se mit à hurler :

« ALICE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ACHETER DE TELLES CHOSES A MA FILLE ?

- Enfin Edward, comment peux tu affirmer que c'est pour Renesmée ? Bella m'avait chargée d'acheter certaines … choses … Elle comptait de faire une surprise cette nuit … Tu vois de quel genre de surprises je veux parler, n'est-ce-pas ? Se défendit Alice.

Sauf que comme sinon, cela aurait été trop simple, Maman débarqua a ce moment là.

{PoV Alice}

Si je n'étais pas une femme bien élevée, je serais probablement en train de jurer comme un charretier. Mais c'était quoi, ce plan ? Ils comptent vraiment avoir ma peau ou quoi ? Je respirais un grand coup et me dirigeais vers Bella et l'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté. Je lui dis comme si ma vie en dépendait-ce qui était un peu le cas- que si Edward parlait d'une quelconque surprise qu'elle était sensé faire celle qui était au courant.

{PoV Nessie}

Je sentais bien que la fin de la journée allait être tendue. Pour ne rien arranger, Emmett arriva. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ? Il jeta un regard amusé et un brin pervers au tas de sous-vêtements, désormais étalés sur le sol. Soudain, il saisit un string de dentelle, attaché au soutif' assorti, lui aussi constitué de dentelle, qu'Alice m'avait acheté.

« Oh oh ! La femme qui mets ça, je l'invite dans mon lit, et on risque de provoquer un tremblement de terre … Que ce soit ma Rosalie ou pas ! »

{PoV Rosalie}

Je rentrais d'une sortie chasse lorsque j'entendis Emmett lançait une phrase se terminant par « que se soit ma Rosalie ou pas ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me mettre la puce à l'oreille et me faire me diriger vers le salon, ou je trouvais Nessie, le caniche, un Emmett « vivant » (plus pour très longtemps) et Edward.

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais, que ce soit moi ou pas ?

-Mais…mais rien du tout ! Au fait, ta chemise te va à merveille !

-Il serait temps que tu la remarque, cela fait 10 ans que je l'ai et c'est toi qui me l'as offert ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

-Bon, et bien, nous, je crois qu'on va vous laisser, hein, tenta Edward en faisant mine de se lever du sofa.

- Certainement pas, Edward ! De quoi étiez vous en train de…..

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase sous le coup de la surprise : je venais d'aviser le tas de sous vêtements signé Victoria Secret qui jonché le sol du salon. Et en particulier celui que tenait mon mari.

-Au final, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'explication !

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et allais m'enfermer dans notre chambre.

{PoV Emmett}

Je crois que j'avais gaffé … Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un : « Ah, les femmes … » avant de jeter l'ensemble oh combien sexy derrière moi, qui atterrit … Sur la tête de mon frère, Edward.

« Pas si vite, Emmett. Tu sais que cet ensemble a été offert par cette idiote d'Alice à ma fille ? Et je t'interdis de provoquer un tremblement de terre en … Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, avec ma fille ! » Vociféra ce dernier.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la … » tenta Jacob.

« PARDON ? TU AS OSE TOUCHER A MON BEBE ? SALE CABOT ! » S'emporta Edward.

« J'vous laisse » fis-je avant de partir en direction de ma chambre, qui était aussi celle de Rosalie. Encore une dispute … Cela faisait bientôt un demi-siècle que l'on n'avait pas passé une semaine sans se disputer.

{PoV Nessie}

Je soupirais bruyamment en entendant papa me traiter de bébé. C'est vrai, après tout, j'avais quand même 15 ans !

-Papa, je ne suis pas un bébé et si Jacob a envie de provoquer un tremblement de terre avec moi, c'est nous que ça regarde, point !

Je pense que si papa avait pu être rouge de colère, il l'aurait été !

-Nessie, veut tu bien me parler autrement !

-Mais zut, à la fin, je suis grande, papa, je ne suis plus le petit bébé que tu nourrissais au biberon, d'accord ? J'ai ma vie, avec mes propres expériences !

-Très bien, Nessie, très bien !

-Merci.

{PoV Jasper}

Je coulais un regard entendu à Alice, qui saisit un ensemble, avant de m'attraper par la main et de me conduire vers notre chambre.

« Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça. » me murmura t-elle a l'oreille.

Dans le couloir desservant les chambres, nous croisâmes Bella et Edward, enlacés comme au premier jour, et selon les bruits étouffés provenant de la chambre d'Emmett et de Rose, ils avaient fini par se réconcilier.

{PoV Nessie}

Une fois seule, j'embrassais Jacob et me retrouvais bien vite sur son torse, ma tête agréablement calée par son menton.

-Nessie…

-Yes ?

- C'est vrai que c'est pour toi, ces sous-vêtements ?

J'haussais un sourcil d'un air conspirateur, et répondit d'un ton mystérieux :

-P't'être bein qu'oui, p't'être bein qu'non !


End file.
